


Springs and Buds

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: digimon flash bingo, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Lalamon is a seed digimon, so it's only fitting she's paired with a human who is a seed who'll one day blossom too.





	Springs and Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #796 – Lalamon, for the Mega Prompts Challenge word prompts #16 – sudden, and for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task

You're a coiled spring  
ready to burst  
and I want  
to wrap you in sweet scents  
and hum soft lullabies  
so you slowly unfurl  
like a rosebud  
in bloom  
instead.


End file.
